


Lambing

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, soft
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: o kay sarap umuwi sa iyong piling at maging alipin ng iyong lambing.





	Lambing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ito ang bunga ng pag-uusap naming dalawa. para sa'yo mamsh. just a short drabble~
> 
> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/kaditrash/status/944220789942841345) :)
> 
>  
> 
> At pasensya na, wala pa akong kain ng almusal.

 

* * *

Dahan-dahang binuksan ni Jongin ang pintuan at nakita niyang wala pa rin ang nobyo sa kanilang tahanan.

“Soo?” Tawag ni Jongin habang hinuhubad ang kanyang sapatos ngunit nanatiling tahimik ang paligid.

Sumilip siya sa relo. _Alas-onse na ng gabi._

Ginagabi na naman ito ng uwi at pagod din si Jongin sa araw na ‘to subalit hindi pa rin niya maalis ang pag-aalala kay Kyungsoo.

 

Dumiretso siya kaagad sa banyo at saka pabagsak na humiga sa kama. Kusang pumikit ang kanyang mga mata.

 

-

 

“Jongin? Jongin?”

Agad na napamulat si Jongin, naliliyo ang pakiramdam habang may pilit na sumisiksik sa kanyang katawan.

“Kyungsoo?” Paos ang tinig ni Jongin.

“’Ni, sorry nagising pa kita.”

Naaninaw ni Jongin ang mga pagod na mata ni Kyungsoo. Nangingitim ang paligid niyon at alam niyang hindi na naman nakakatulog ng maayos si Kyungsoo.

Hinaplos niya ang pisngi nito at mas dinikit nito ang sarili sa kanyang tabi.

“Hindi ka na naman ba makatulog?”

Kumapit si Kyungsoo sa laylayan ng t-shirt ni Jongin at sumubsob sa dibdib ng lalaki habang bahagyang umiiling.

At kasabay niyon ay siya ring paghalik ni Jongin sa bumbunan ni Kyungsoo habang mahinang humihimig ng napakapamilyar na kanta sa kanilang dalawa.

“Kailan pa ‘yan, Soo?”

Nag-angat ng tingin ang kanyang pinakamamahal. Nanghahaba ang mga nguso nito, tila nagsusumbong. “Last week pa, mahal. Alam ko namang pareho tayong abala sa mga ginagawa natin. Madalas tulog ka na rin pagdating ko rito. Ayaw na kitang istorbuhin pa.”

Ikinuskos ni Jongin ang kanyang ilong sa ulo ni Kyungsoo at sabay silang napabuntong-hininga. Hindi nakakatulog si Kyungsoo lalo na’t pagod na pagod ito sa pagtatrabaho at malaking papel ang ginagampanan ni Jongin upang makapaghinga ito.

 

Kaya naman hinaplos ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, dinadama ang lambot niyon. Bilugan iyon dahil nagpakalbo ito subalit para sa kanya, hindi kabawasan ang ganitong bagay sa kung gaano kagandang tao si Kyungsoo sa paningin ni Jongin.

 

“Kawawa naman pala ang baby ko.” Humaplos si Jongin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, pababa sa batok at likod nito. Paulit-ulit, upang mapanatag ang kalooban nito.

Dahil iyon lamang ang mabisang pampatulog sa pagal na katawan ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ka istorbo sa akin dahil mahal na mahal kita, Soo. Gusto kong masaya ka palagi sa piling ko.”

Mapupula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at saka iyon ninakawan ng halik ni Jongin. Matagal na rin nang makapagsolo at makapaglambingan sila ng ganito.

 

“Mahal kita, Jongin. Pasensya ka –”

Hindi na niya pinatapos pang magsalita si Kyungsoo at sunud-sunod niyang pinatakan ng halik ang labi nito, maging sa noo at sa talukap ng mga mata nito.

“Shh. Wala kang dapat ihingi ng pasensya. Gusto ko ‘tong ginagawa ko at masaya ako pag masaya ka.” Lambing niya rito at ramdam niya ang salimbayan ng pagtibok ng kanilang mga puso.

 

Sinilip ni Jongin ang relo sa dingding. Alas-dos na ng madaling araw.

“Hindi ka papasok bukas, Soo. Magpahinga tayong dalawa. Na-miss kita.”

Bumingisngis si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Okay, Jongin. Ako man, miss na miss na rin kita.”

 

“Mahal kita, Soo. Matulog na tayo.”

At sa pagsasara ng mga mata Kyungsoo, kasabay niyon ang muling paghaplos ng mga kamay ni Jongin at pati na rin pagbigkas niya sa mga salitang alam niyang magpapakalma rito.

Luma man ang tugtugin subalit kasing-bago iyon ng pagmamahal ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hinding-hindi siya sa magsasawang kantahan ito upang makatulog ito sa mga gabi na si Jongin lamang ang tanging sagot sa mga bagyong namumuo sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

 

_“You are one of the few things worth remembering. And since it’s all true, how could anyone mean more to me than you.”_

Ikinuskos ni Kyungsoo ang ilong nito sa panga ni Jongin at isiniksik niya ito sa kanyang init. Panatag na ang paghinga ng kanyang pinakamamahal at hinalikan ni Jongin ang ituktok ng ulo nito.

 

“Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

 

At kasabay din niyon ang pagpikit ng mga mata ni Jongin, naging alipin na sa pagod maging pati na rin sa pagkawala ng kanyang kalungkutan dahil nadama na niya muli ang lambot at init ng katawan ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

_Dahil parating sa mga bisig ni Jongin ang kanlungan at kapahingahan ni Kyungsoo._

 

_O mas tamang sabihin na sa piling ng isa’t isa nawawala ang kanilang pangungulila._

 

 

\- wakas.

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ko alam nangyari. salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
